1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extension arms for a vehicle used to push other objects that protect the pushing vehicle against impacts and more particularly to such extension arms used on a landing watercraft boat hull with a forward extending loading door and protective side bumpers collars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Landing watercraft boat hulls typically include a rigid landing door that covers a landing door opening formed on the bow. The landing door is longitudinally aligned on the hull and configured to swing forward and downward to form a ramp for loading and unload cargo and passengers from the boat. The landing door, the hinge mechanism and the door opening must be protected so a tight seal is maintained around the landing door and the door opening formed on the hull when the landing door is closed.
Operators of landing watercraft who participate in sea rescue and patrol activities sometimes find it desirable to use their watercraft to push other boats or objects. Because the front edge of the hull on a typically landing watercraft is straight, the watercraft are not used as a pushing vehicle because of the unpredictable movement of the landing watercraft and the boat or objects in rough seas or high wind that may cause damage to the boats or objects and cause personal injury. Even in calm seas or light winds, operators are reluctant to use their watercraft to push boats or other objects because of the potential damage that may be done to the hull's landing door and door opening at the front edge of the hull.
Because landing watercrafts are temporarily positioned or moored against other boats or docks, they often include built-in side bumpers along the gunwales on the port and starboard sides. The side bumpers usually begin at the stern and extend the entire length of the hull and terminate near the front edge of the bow. The front ends of the side bumpers near the front edge of the bow are especially susceptible to being snagged or torn by other boats or docks.
What is needed is a landing watercraft hull with a forward extending landing door with securely attached pushing elements that extend forward from the hull that allow the hull to be used to push boats or other objects and to protect the landing door and door against impacts when the hull is used to push against other boats or objects. What is also needed is a holder that protects the front edges of the side bumpers that terminate near the front edge of the hull from being snagged, torn or disconnected from the bow.